1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Multiplier using MOSFETs operating in a nonsaturation region, and more particularly to a multiplier capable of removing nonlinear current using current mirror circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of the VLSI technology, it is required that an analogue system be integrated with a digital system. The reason why the digital system is integrated with the analogue system is because the digital technology is employed not only in a specific use, such as a computer system, but also in various scopes such as telecommunications and neural networks.
On the other hand, in the conventional analogue multipliers, it is difficult to obtain exact results of multiplication and also they are subject to restriction in their dynamic characteristics. The different complementary circuits, which are added to the multipliers for solving the above problems, may be subject to another restriction. Typical restriction may be issued in speed, integration and complexity. In particular, the conventional analogue multipliers are subject to restriction in high-frequency band, such as video signals, due to the use of symmetrical polarity signals and operational amplifiers.